Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox 3: Operation Ozone
Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox 3: Operation Ozone'' ''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte will guest star in this. Scenes Prologue *Jaden: ...? *pants and sweats* Hey. Is it getting hotter all of a sudden...? *Jeffrey: *pants and sweats too* Geez... *Téa: *checks a calendar* I don't understand... It's too hot for this time of the year... *Midna: There had better be a good explanation for this. *Bartok: Maybe this is Hades' doing! *Jeffrey: I doubt it. But something is wrong with the ozone. *Snowflake: The "Ozone"? *Jeffrey: A powerful layer of gas that defends the Earth from the Sun's ultra violet rays. *Tammy: ...!!!! Wait. Are you saying without the Ozone layer... *Xion: The sun will cause huge problems here on Earth. *Alexis: Earth is gonna become a fried egg without the Ozone layer!!! *Batty: ...! *faints* *Fugitoid: Jeffrey?! Jaden!!! I believe we've found the source of all this!!! *types on a computer and on the monitor, a giant aerosal can is seen in space, spraying at the Earth* *Jeffrey: ...! Is that a...giant spray can? *Aqua: It looks like it, dear. *wipes her forehead* *Xion: *sweats* Who would do this? *Sweetie Belle: *sweating* I don't get it. How is this the problem? *Jeffrey: Aerosal is dangerous to the Earth's ozone layer. *Baby Lily: *hears this and whimpers in fear* *Jeffrey: Hm...we know what the problem is. The question now is how do we stop it. *Jesse: *finishes a phonecall* I just spoke with Jack Frost, Elsa, Iceman and all other ice powered toons. They're gonna do their best to cool down ToonTown with their powers for as long as they can. *Jeffrey: Good work. That should give us time to figure out how to stop this thing. *May: We better think of something fast. Even they can't stop this intense heat forever. *Xion: *starts thinking* *Fugitoid: ...! Hold on!!! We're getting a message from Mobile Command Center!! *Jeffrey: Put it on screen! *(Monkey Penny appears on the screen.) *Xion: ...! Monkey Penny? *Monkey Penny: Good to see you again, Justice Guardians. *Jeffrey: Glad to see you too. *Monkey Penny: I take you've just found out what's going on with the Earth's temperature? *Aqua: Afraid so. *Monkey Penny: Mobile Commander Center is as eager as ever to stop that aerosal can as you guys are. In fact, Spy Fox has agreed to take the case. *Xion: I had a feeling he would. *Monkey Penny: In fact, he's requesting you tag along with him again for this case, Xion. *Xion: ...! Wow! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, Xion? *Aqua: *smiles* Your father and I will respect your choice either way. *Xion: *smiles* I'm in! *Monkey Penny: Excellent. I'll inform Spy Fox that you'll be taking the mission with him. In the meantime, gather what you need and get ready to meet rendevouz with him in Scotland. *Xion: All right. *Monkey Penny: Monkey Penny, out. *(The video message ends) *Aqua: *smiles* All right. I'll help you get ready. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *(A pecking is heard on the door) *Xion: ...? *Serenity: *opens the door* *(Ono is there) *Ono: *pants* Boy, it's cooking out here! *Serenity: Ono! *DJ: Ono! This is a pleasant surprise. *Ono: Sure is. *Tammy: What brings you here, Ono? *Ono: This intense heat is messing up the circle of life in Africa, and no one, not even Kion or King Simba know how to fix this. So I was sent here to ask for help. *Xion: Well, there might be a way to stop this heat. *Ono: *sighs in relief* Thank Mufasa... *Xion: I've been asked by Mobile Command Center to help Spy Fox stop the very thing that causing this terrible heat. *Tammy: Fly back and bring with you Kion and the others. We'll need all the help we can get. *Ono: You got it! *flies off to find Kion and the Lion Guard* *(Snowflake arrives with a bunch of her clouds covering her, and she's panting) *DJ: You too, Snow? *Snowflake: Everyone at the Haven is sweating mad from the heat!! My daddy's really worried. *DJ: Lucky for us, we might know a way to stop this. Mobile Command Center called us. Saving Pushpin *(Spy Fox, Xion and her team see an odd looking bowling pin on an alley) *Beshte: Funny looking bowling pin. *Xion: Hm...wait a minute. *Tammy: *notices it shaking* Sure is wobbly. *DJ: Sure doesn't look like any bowling pin I've even seen. *Xion: That's because it's not a bowling pin. *Ono: *uses his keen of sight* ....!!!! She's right!! That's Pushpin!!! *Tammy: We gotta get him outta there! *Kion: ...!!! Hang on!!! *whispers to Xion* We've got company. *Xion: *sees Poodles Galore and whispers* Uh oh. *(Spy Fox, Xion and her Ohana quickly hide out of Poodles' sight) *Spike: *whispers* Great. How do we get past her? *Beetles: Wait a second! Look! It looks likes she and her crooks are doing some bowling too. *Xion: And their target? *points to Pushpin* Hm...i think i know we can save him. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures